


Fruit

by Tortellini



Category: Big Mouth (Cartoon)
Genre: Bad Jokes, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Developing Friendships, Epic Friendship, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Jokes, Male Friendship, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-07 06:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16848772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Nick Birch notices something about his friend Jay. It's pretty wild. And that's saying something.Oneshot/drabble





	Fruit

“Jay, what the hell, man.” Nick Birch said one day with his arms crossed. To be fair this could’ve meant a lot of things. But no, this was actually something specific now. “You think every round fruit is an apple.”

“What?” Jay scoffed. “No I don’t!”

Oh yeah. They’d see about that. Nick held up some cherries.

“What are these?”

“Tiny apples.” Jay sounded so sure of himself.

Nick pointed at some pumpkins. “What are those?”

“…halloween apples.”

Point proven.


End file.
